1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a portable bulk product melt system and, more specifically, to a portable bulk product melt system having a bulk product mixing system which receives a bulk product from a bulk product source vessel, wherein the bulk product is offloaded then treated to form a melted product mixture and then discharged back into the bulk product source vessel.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many conventional bulk product melt systems require bulk product to be deliver in a container, such as a truck tanker, railroad car tank, or temporary storage tank, to a factory or off-site building having a mixing station or system. The bulk product is transferred into the mixing station or system and mixed with various ingredients or materials to produce or process a mixture. The mixture is than transferred into a second container, such as a second truck tanker or second railroad car tank, for storage and/or transporting the mixture to another location. This process may include costly and unnecessary movement and handling of the bulk product.
Therefore, there exists a need for a portable bulk product melt system that is transportable to and positionable with respect to a bulk product source.
There exists a need for a portable bulk product melt system that can process a bulk product received from a bulk product source vessel into a treated product mixture and discharge the treated product mixture back into the bulk product source vessel.